Secrets
by Enjolras Lover
Summary: Enjolras is given to a loving young couple to be raised. Not knowing who he's real parents are goes on through life thinking his parents are his birth parents. Will he ever find out the truth? Will he find out who his parents are? E&E R:T just for safety
1. Prologue: A Child Received

Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Les Miserables that belongs to Victor Hugo and the everything about the musical belongs to Cameron Mackintosh (the director of the musical), Alain Boublil, Claude-Michel Schönburg (for the music), and Herbert Kretzmer (for the lyrics). Also the Enjolras I image looks more like the actor Michael Maguire (short dark brown hair and pale blue eyes). So you know, I have changed Enjolras' name in this story; well his first name that is. Also I have not been writing because I had lost my editor and until just recently I finally found a friend who is willing to help me out. Please be patient and I will get everything updated and finished! Also based on the book Enjolras was born roughly 1810 and Cosette was given to the Thénardier's around 1818. Knowing this I am going to continue with my original story idea. However; one last point if you have any issues with a change in some major story changes to Les Misérables pertaining to Javert and slightly Enjolras. This is one of those that does things that those who as I read a review somewhere "withhold their judgment" because they don't like AU unless its done "correctly". STOP READING, you won't like it. This story is for enjoyment purposed only. Thank you!**

**~Secrets~**

**Prologue**

A young woman, with beautiful, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, dashes through the dark streets splashing through occasional puddles. She holds tightly to a bundle in her arms, continuing to dash through the light rain. Finally she reaches a large house; she stops running and knocks on the heavy, thick, expensive doors.

The door opens and a woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes opens the door. The woman is quite beautiful and pleasing to the eye. The small diminutive blonde woman looks up at the brunette.

Voice shaking, holding back her tears she begs, "Please keep your promise Christine."

"Of course I will, my dear." The woman replies warmly.

The blonde reaches peels the blanket aside to reveal a baby's face. The baby sleeps peacefully even through the running. The blonde kisses the baby's soft, smooth cheek and whispers.

"No matter what I will always love you, my little one."

The blonde looks back up at Christine and Christine smiles at her friend.

"Is there a name I should call him?"

"Please call him Michel."

"Very well, my dear."

The blonde hands Christine the child, Christine takes him and hold him tight. The blonde leaves in a hurry back to where she came from. Christine looks down at the baby and just as her eyes meet his he wakes up. His blue eyes shine back her, he smiles, and she smiles in response. She tears her eyes away from him, walks inside, shuts and locks the door behind her.

As she sits on the large sofa a handsome man walks into the room. When he sees his wife he walks up to the child and her.

"I see she came." He speaks kindly.

"Yes, my darling she did." Christine replies, looking down at the child.

The husband can't help but to look at the baby now dozing back to sleep.

"What's the name of this fine boy?"

"He is to be known as Michel Enjolras and no other name. It was Fantine's final request."

"It's a fine name for a fine boy." He smiles. "Christine, come to bed when you are ready."

He kisses her on the cheek and then disappears upstairs. She looks down at the child and stands.

"Michel Enjolras welcome to your home."

Christine walks up the stairs and into a nursery, which has been lovingly prepared for the baby. She places the sleeping child into the crib and walks out of the room and into her own room. She gets ready for bed and falls asleep just as her head hits the soft pillow.

**Please REVIEW! This is my first story so please no flames.**

**-Enjolras Lover-**


	2. Chapter 1: A Birthday Celebration

Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Les Miserables that belongs to Victor Hugo and the everything about the musical belongs to Cameron Mackintosh (the director of the musical), Alain Boublil, Claude-Michel Schönburg (for the music), and Herbert Kretzmer (for the lyrics). Also the Enjolras I image looks more like the actor Michael Maguire (short dark brown hair and pale blue eyes). So you know, I have changed Enjolras' name in this story; well his first name that is. Also I have not been writing because I had lost my editor and until just recently I finally found a friend who is willing to help me out. Please be patient and I will get everything updated and finished! Also based on the book Enjolras was born roughly 1810 and Cosette was given to the Thénardier's around 1818. Knowing this I am going to continue with my original story idea. However; one last point if you have any issues with a change in some major story changes to Les Misérables pertaining to Javert and slightly Enjolras. This is one of those that does things that those who as I read a review somewhere "withhold their judgment" because they don't like AU unless its done "correctly". STOP READING, you won't like it. This story is for enjoyment purposed only. Thank you!**

**~Secrets~**

**Chapter One**

Christine gets her dark blue, dress length coat on and walks out the door. She walks into the pastry shop and up to the older woman, who is arranging some tarts on a shelf for display.

Christine speaks kindly, "Madame Burdett, lovely day isn't it?"

Madame Burdett smiles and stands up straight after placing the last tart on the shelf and faces Christine.

"Christine, haven't I told you to call me Catherine?" She laughs.

Christine laughs along lightly in response.

Catherine speaks again with a smile, "What can I do for you, my dear?"

Christine smiles, "Well, it's my son's third birthday today and I was wondering if you

could bake me a large cake."

"Of course I can, my dear. Is your family coming?"

"Yes, and a few family friends. My brother Gage has a son, who turns 3 tomorrow. I hope his son and Michel get along well together."

"That would simply be lovely." Catherine smiles at the thought.

Catherine opens her book of recipes and looks at Christine.

"Will it be chocolate again this year?" she asks.

"Yes, please. The rest just surprise me." Christine replies with a smile.

Catherine quickly writes down what Christine wants and looks back up at her.

"Do you want to pay now or when I have it read for you?" she says, suddenly all business.

"I'll pay now." Christine answers, taking out her coin purse.

` "It will be five francs." Catherine smiles brightly.

Christine takes out five francs and hands the money to Catherine.

"Thank you, my dear." Catherine smiles as she takes the money.

"No, thank you, Catherine. When will the cake be ready?"

"Give me an hour and come pick it up." She smiles in reply.

"I'll see you then; thank you again, Catherine." Christine smiles.

"Yes, yes, I have to get busy now, my dear, to have it ready for you."

"Of course." Christine nods and takes her leave.

She heads to the dress shop and a few minutes later she comes out with a medium sized dress box. Then she walks into a toy shop. She looks around eyeing every grand toy when she sees it. A set of beautifully hand painted and child friendly toy soldiers stood at attention, ready to amuse and delight a young child. She smiles to herself and goes up to the toy maker. The toy maker sees her and smiles.

"What can I help you with Madam?" He asks nicely.

"I would like to purchase the toy soldiers you have by the window."

His kind brown eyes widen and he shakes his head to clear his mind.

"It's quite expensive, Madame." He says with surprise.

"Money is no issue." She says calmly.

"Very well, Madame." He says nodding his head.

He walks to the hand painted set by the window to package it in a lovely box and returns to Christine with the box in hand.

"It will be 50 francs." He says business like.

Christine takes out her coin purse and pays him the amount due. He hands her the box and she walks back into the pastry shop. Just as she walks in Catherine is boxing up her cake.

"Welcome back, Christine." She smiles.

"Thank you, Catherine." replied Christine, still smiling from getting Michel's gift.

"Here is the cake for the celebration." Catherine says as Christine takes the box.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I need to get home."

"I understand; good luck today." Catherine smiles.

"Thank you, Catherine." She smiles.

Christine leaves, pays for a carriage. When the carriage stops in front of the manor, she gets out, and walks into the manor. She hands the cake box to the butler and the toy box to the maid.

"Annette, please put the box on the table for the gifts."

"Yes, Madame." She curtsies.

The butler and the maid go their separate directions and Christine takes her dress box upstairs into her room. She puts the box on the bed and walks out.

As she walks back down the grand staircase Michel runs up the stairs to meet her. He wraps his little arms around her legs.

"Ma!" His little voice squeals.

Christine smiles and picks him up and hugs him.

"Happy birthday my little one."

She carries him downstairs as he laughs and holds on to her tightly. The maids are all busy at work decorating for the party. Christine takes Michel into the large library and sits in a big lounge chair.

"Michel, why don't you go pick a book you want to read."

"Yes, mama." He says excitedly.

He jumps off her lap and goes to get a book that is a very easy to read with a lot of pictures. She lifts him back onto her lap and he opens the book. Minutes later she finishes the book and closes it. Michel jumps off her lap and runs out of the room. Christine laughs, puts the book back, and leaves the library to check on the progress of the decorating and food.

As Christine walks out of the kitchen she looks at the grandfather clock and realizes that in an hour guests would begin arriving. She starts walking up the stairs and into Michel' room. Confused that she doesn't see him she looks in the library.

Michel is same chair where she had cuddled him as they read together and he looked quite frustrated, then she notices the book he has in his little hands. She walks in and walks up to him. He looks up at her his eyes getting watery.

"What's wrong my little one?" She asks lovingly.

"Mama, I no read." His little voice cracking.

"It's okay, I'll teach you to read, but right now we need to get you ready for your party." She adds with a smile.

"Yes, Mama." He closes the book and climbs out of the chair.

They walk into his room hand in hand. Christine lets go of his hand and finds a little black suit with a white shirt for Michel. She quickly helps him get dressed for his party, finally he's completely dressed; suit, ascot, and boots on. Christine takes a deep red silk pocket scarf and puts it in his coat front pocket, leaving part of the scarf visible, to add color to his ensemble.

"There you are all ready; oh wait!" She carefully smoothes down her son's recalcitrant hair.

"There now you're all ready." She smiles.

Michel kisses her on the cheek and dashes out of his room and down the stairs. Christine walks into her room and opens the dress box to reveal a deep red dress. She takes the dress out and gets her accessories to go with the dress. She quickly gets dressed and ready for the party. After getting ready she leaves the room and goes downstairs. She glances at the clock, notices there are only five minutes left until the party, when the door swings open…and Monsieur Michel walks in. Christine walks up to him.

"Welcome home, Pierce." She says warmly.

"Thank you, you look lovely." He smiles.

"Thank you." She smiles again.

Michel dashes into the room.

"Papa!" he yells excitedly.

Michel hugs his legs and Pierce chuckles.

"Happy birthday my boy." He smiles.

Christine looks up at Pierce.

"Darling why don't you freshen up, the guests will be here any minute."

"Very well, love."

Michel and Pierce head upstairs together. Just as they enter their room the guests begin arriving for the party.

*About 30 minutes later*

Michel and Pierce join the guests and Michel ends up straying from his parents and hovering near the gift table. The house is filled with people and Michel finally gets tired of the adults pinching his cheek, which is the one thing he hates. The adults doing this to him he finds a way to quickly escape outside in the garden to get away from it all. He sits at the water fountain and stares into the water. Another boy slowly approaches Michel. This little boy has light brown hair and green eyes. The little boy stops when he is next to Michel and clears his throat. Michel turns and sees the other little boy. Michel is silent and waits for the boy to start talking.

The boy finally speaks, "I'm Davin Combeferre, what is your name?"

Michel smiles, "Michel."

Davin smiles and Christine walks out, looking for her son, and notices the boys talking. She walks up to them with a smile on her face.

"I see you two have finally met."

The boys nod vigorously and Christine laughs.

"Well, Michel, it's time to open your gifts."

Michel gasps in excitement and his eyes get wide. He and Davin run inside and Christine laughs and walks inside. Michel and Davin are sitting on the floor by the gift table. Everyone gathers around the table awaiting Michel to open his gifts. The minute Christine is standing next to Pierce and Michel begins tearing the presents open squealing with joy when he sees his toys. Finally he gets to the last box. The box wrapped in red paper with a gold and black ribbon wrapped around. He slides the ribbons off the box and opens the package carefully. After getting the paper off, he opens the box and squeals as loud as his little voice can go. He carefully takes out a soldier with his eyes wide, looking it over with a huge smile. Everyone gasps as they see the beautiful toy, but Pierce and Christine just smile.

Michel carefully places the soldier back in the box and closes it. He gets up, rushes to his parents, and hugs both of their legs tightly. After a few seconds he lets them go and yawns. Christine picks him up and he puts his head on her shoulder and falling instantly falls asleep. Christine puts him to bed and walks back downstairs. When the sun begins to set the guests slowly trickle out of the manor. Davin and his parents leave last giving Pierce and Christine hugs. When the door shuts Christine and Pierce sigh with contentment.

Pierce smiles, "That went well."

"Yes, it did go well."

They kiss sweetly and head to bed hand in hand.

**Please REVIEW! This is my first story so please no flames.**

**-Enjolras Lover-**


End file.
